2 Sisters 5 Strangers
by Prujo
Summary: 3 years ago Prue, Piper, and Phoebe made a pact. Prue never thought she'd be the one having to live out the pact...She was wrong.
1. Default Chapter

2 Sisters 5 Strangers  
  
  
  
Note: Prue is still alive.(Hey in my world she'll always be.Also in my world Bane kidnapped me! :D)  
  
Anyways.Cole is not the Source, Piper and Leo are married, as is Phoebe and Cole.  
  
2 Sisters 5 Strangers Part 1  
  
Apocalypse, Not  
  
Prue. Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell all sat on the couch that was in P3 sipping on their rum in cokes. Prue sighed, the sisters had been silence for about five minutes now and it was driving her crazy. "Piper, Phoebe?" She finally said, putting her drink down.  
  
"Yeah?" Piper asked, she and Phoebe to put down their drinks.  
  
"I was thinking." Prue said, "You know that book we where looking at this morning? You know that one that asked, if you had to save ether five strangers or one sibling from a burning building what would you do?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah and we said one sibling."  
  
Prue looked down, "Well I think we ever have to make the choice we should choose the five strangers."  
  
"I was thinking that to." Piper admitted.  
  
"Me to." Phoebe chimed in.  
  
"Lets make a pact then.If we ever have to choose we choose the five strangers, okay?" Prue said picking up her drink.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, "Deal" Piper said picking up her drink.  
  
Phoebe grinned, "I say we drink to that."  
  
Prue and Piper smiled. "Agreed."  
  
10 minutes later a bartender walked up the three sisters, "Hey girls I have a question for you. Say you where in a burning building and you could only save one sibling or five strangers, who would it be?"  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at each other and smiled, "Five strangers."  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
2 years later.  
  
Prudence Halliwell tossed and turned uneasily in her sleep. Images of flames bounced in her mind.  
  
IThere she was in a large building. She looked around and all she saw was flames and smoke. She found herself calling out her sister's names, "Piper! Phoebe!"  
  
"Prue?" She heard Piper scream. She ran to the sound, she could feel hot flames touching her arms.  
  
"Piper!" She yelled once her sister came into view. "Phoebe!" She saw Phoebe next to Piper. "I am coming!"  
  
"Prue no!" Phoebe yelled. "Don't save us.Save them."  
  
Save who? She thought, confused. She turned around and saw five people she never had seen before. She looked back to Phoebe. "But-"  
  
"Prue remember our pact?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You promised Prue." Piper yelled.  
  
As much as she didn't want to she ran to the five strangers, using her power to move the fire elsewhere.  
  
She managed to get all five people out of the doomed building. She turned back to run in.But then./I  
  
Prue sat up right in her bed breathing hard. Sweat mixed with tears poured down her face. It was just a dream.But it seamed so real. She could actually feel the flames hitting her arms.  
  
Prue looked at her alarm clock, it was 4a.m. She sighed; she knew there was no way in hell she would fall asleep again. She threw her blankets off of her and walked down stairs. She poured some water into a teakettle. She flipped the switch on the stove on; she sat on the kitchen chair to wait for her tea. She ran her fingers through her hair; her dream felt Iso/I real. She had never in her life had a dream that was so vivid.  
  
She bit her lip, what if her dream was not just a dream? What if her dream was a sign?  
  
~~*~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

2 Sisters 5 Strangers Part 2  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue shook her head; her dream couldn't be a sign.It just couldn't. Her thoughts where interrupted when a high-pitched whistle sound went off, indicating her tea was done. Not wanting to wake up her sisters she quickly jumped up and took the teakettle off the burner. She poured herself a cup and made her way to the living room.  
  
She plopped down on the couch, covered herself with a quilt, and turned on the TV. She stopped at the Lifetime channel she loved Lifetime movies. She smiled when she saw what movie was on. 'Sleeping With The Devil.' She loved that movie, and better yet it had just started.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was the sun that woke her up she squinted to see what time it was. 7 a.m. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Prue?" Piper asked, sitting next to her sister. "What are you doing down here so early?" She looked at the blanket. "Did you sleep down here?"  
  
Prue nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come down here."  
  
"Do you have to work today?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nope." Prue replied, "Do you?"  
  
"No.Hey since you and I don't have to work and Phoebe don't work why don't we have a sister day?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue smiled, "That would be awesome." She stood up, "I'm going to wake up Pheebs, get ready, than we can go."  
  
~~*~~  
  
An hour later all the sisters where ready to go. "So where do you wanna go?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh! How about we go shopping then out to eat, then more shopping." Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Prue agreed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
4 hours later.  
  
"My feet hurt so bad!" Phoebe complained. They where now at the restraint waiting for their food.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Prue said getting up, "I'll be right back." Only a few minutes had passed when she left the bathroom.  
  
She gasped. All she could see was thick black smoke.  
  
Her dream. Her dream was replaying right before her eyes. "Piper! Phoebe!" She screamed and started to run. She had to find them. "Piper! Phoebe!" She felt flames touch her bare arms, and she started to cough from the smoke.  
  
"PRUE!" She heard Piper scream.  
  
"Piper! Where are you?" Prue screamed back.  
  
"Prue there are 5 people trapped in a booth.You have to save them." Piper yelled back.  
  
"I'll get you first." Prue screamed back.  
  
"No!" This time it was Phoebe who yelled, "5 strangers.Remember Prue? You promised."  
  
Prue nodded, "I'll be back for you!" She managed to find the five people that where trapped in a booth rather quickly, "Come on we have to get you out of here." She said as she helped them get out side.  
  
She turned back to the burning building and started to run back inside, but a pair of strong arms grabbed her, "Miss you have to stay out here.It's too dangerous for you to go back in."  
  
Prue looked at the man that was holding her, he was a fireman, "No! You don't understand my sisters are in there!" Prue yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it is too dangerous for you to go in!" The man repeated.  
  
Prue started to struggle in the man's arms, "I have to get to my sisters!" She screamed. "They'll d-" She stopped in mid sentence when she heard a large explosion and felt herself and the man fly backwards a few feet. "NOOOO!!!" She screamed once she realized what happened.  
  
.The building exploded.  
  
~~*~~ 


End file.
